so, Mori-sempai speaks
by Lunatic Forever Dude
Summary: when an old friend of Takashi & Mitsukuni comes to Ouran the host club is shocked to here that mori wasn't always so stoic; and their friend brings along 2 friends for kasanoda & kyoya
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So this is my first fanfic, so please be kind to me*bows*. The reason I'm doing this is because you rarely ever find a Takashi x oc fanfic. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran high host club but in this chapter you meet my oc Kagura Katsune! Begin!**

**Kagura POV**

I stood at the large pink doors of the music room 3, in Ouran academy. Oh shoot i forgot to introduce myself my name's Kagura I'm a 3rd year high school, so you can try to figure out my age. Any way back to the story. I knocked on the door however no-one answered; I then tried to open the door but it was locked. At this point I was going to be allowed to use my favourite plan, plan C.

I walked back 15 maybe 16 steps, took a run up, jumped & pushed the door down with both feet, physical strength and awesomeness ( not to mention a little help from gravity). I stood in the room – still on top of the broken door- and asked the scared group , which was only 5 people, with a strong voice " Is this where i can find Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Haninozuka?"

"Yes, that would be us, who is asking?". I was asked by someone behind me who I could not see I guessed to be 6 ft

"You really don't remember this voice?" I answered with a question, while turning around & removing the cap I was wearing. "Kagu-chan!" shouted Mitsukuni,

"Nice to see you again Kagura," Takashi. Suddenly, a blond boy with violet eyes grabbed my hand and asked "Mori-sempai, do you know this beautiful prin-" he was cut off by me, when i flipped him over my shoulder and shouted "Never touch me without permission or you will regret meeting me!"

"kagu-chan, you never change do you?" Mitsukuni asked rhetorically, while wearing his cutest smile.

**A.N: please review and the next chapter will be out soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Kyoya's gone insane!

**Hey everyone! I'm back! I know it's only been less than 24 hrs but i like typing, OK! Anywho THANK YOU SO MUCH for being my first follower!*bows***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran high host club but in this chapter you meet my oc Kagura Katsune!( and kagu-chan's lil' sister Zero) Begin!**

**Tamaki POV**

I was rejected. I can't believe I was rejected. Not only that, the girl who rejected me threw me over her shoulder with a martial arts move and threatened me. I suddenly ran to my emo corner and began cultivating my precious mushrooms. "Tamaki-sempai, stop cultivating mushrooms in corners!" shouted my dear little daughter Haruhi "Anything for you Haruhi!

"Awkward dude, Takashi" said that girl, who was only known by Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai.

"You can say that again Kagura" said Mori-sempai. When he said this I had to do a double-take to make sure I didn't hear him wrong. I ran to my sacred "emo corner" and due to that I missed the rest of the conversation. How 'bout going to Kyoya, he probably knows.

**Kyoya POV**

I noticed that this girl was not average she was quite, how do you say it. Ah now I remember, she was mad. Suddenly a girl who I did not know, (which was nearly impossible) came in our school uniform came in through the window. She wasn't a normal girl, I could tell. This girl had short silver hair however the front 2 strand were longer than the rest of her hair. She had a beautiful child-like face that i could not ignore. Wait did I just say this girl was beautiful?! Well I've definitely gone crazy. "Nee-Chan!" she cried when she landed on the ground.

"Hey sis! What are you doing here?" asked the girl, who I believed to be called Kagura.

"I got lost and-" began Zero as i went up to honey-sempai and asked "Sempai do you know this girl?"

"Yeah! This is Kagu-chan's little sister Zero!" he replied to me with a smile. I then turned to Zero and said with a 'smile' and said "Hello Miss Zero it's a-" I was cut off in the middle my sentence when the beautiful silver-haired girl turned to me with a confused look, and asked me "How do you know my name?"

"I asked my sempai, why do you ask?" I replied with a question.

"Why not ask me?" she replied with a question

" Due to the fact, you were in the middle of a conversasion."

"Ok, but next time you need any info on me, just ask me" she replied with a cute smile. Yep! I've definitely gone crazy. "Ok, so why are you called Zero?" I asked

"Simple. 0 is the halfway mark of negative & positive numbers; everyone thinks I'm bipolar, which i believe, that I am halfway between nice and mean, therefore my parents named me Zero," she answered by giving me a thorough explanation. So I gave a real smile to her smile, a real smile. And said "Well it was a pleasure meeting you Kagura, more of a pleasure to have met you Zero however i must go home,".

As I walked through the halls of Ouran, I heard (rapid) light footsteps and heavy breathing. I then turned to see Zero running toward me. I stopped walking and asked why were you running?"

"Simple. I heard you're called the 'Shadow King'. So Are you?" she answered, for the second time today, with a question. "Yes, why do you need to know?" I replied with a slight blush on my face. Wait?! Am I blushing?! "Because, that Tamaki-sempai told me and I thought it was super cool. Plus my mother always said 'Never trust a man, who cultivates mushrooms in corners!" she stated with a matter-of-factly tone. Suddenly I started laughing, which I hadn't done in a long time.

"Would you like me to walk you home Zero?" i asked when my laughing had settled

"I would like that Kyoya-sempai." She answered with a sweet smile as she cocked her small head.

**A.N: Aw ! Kyoya x oc moment. And no Kyoya, you haven't gone mad it's just the power of love! XD. That and you to the power of Zero Katsune. Longest chapter ever!**

**P.S I told you this chapter would come out soon XD !**


	3. Chapter 3: Bossanova is being defensive

Ok. So hey everyone, club say hi

Host club minus (Zero & Kagura): Hello readers.

Me: Kagura, Zero says hi please.

Zero: hello!

Kagura: Make me.

Me: and now I'm freaking scared. Oh and club!

Club: yes?

Me: never break the 4th dimension again * smacks Tamaki and Twins on the back of their heads* Honey-sempai, disclaimer

Honey: erm-chan doesn't own us. If she did, then she'd have joy in life

Everyone:,,,

Chapter 3:

Zero's POV:

Ok, so I wasn't really paying attention to what the hell was going on in the host club. For all I knew at the time was that Tamaki, was wooing (is that a word) the guests, same with all the others, in their own twisted demonic ways. And I was giving advice to Kyoya on coding. All was calm until I noticed a body pass by me and run into Tamaki's corner of woe. Ironically, it was actually Tamaki, wait is that irony. Oh well. I turned to were Tamaki had just run from to see a girl running towards me and Kyoya yelling "Oh Kyoya!" Suddenly I was grabbed and moved by Kyoya, so I wouldn't get hurt.

After what seemed like hours I picked up the courage to ask a question. I tugged on Kyoya's sleeve, he turned toward me with a smile and asked "What's wrong Zero?"

"Can you tell me who this is?" I replied with a question.

"This is Renge Houshakuji, why? Weren't you paying attention?" he answered with a small grin on his face.

"No, not really…" I answered meekly. I then turned to her Renge scream "Kyoya is my real life Ichijo Miyabi from 'Uki Doki Memorial'!"

"Uki-"Hikaru started

"Doki-"Kaoru finished

"OTAKU" they screamed together.

**Kagura POV**

I looked up from my book that was actually a instruction booklet on weapons my uncle sent me only to hear the twin demons scream "OTAKU ".

"What's wrong with otaku's?" I asked

"Are you one?" they chorused

"No, but my cousin is though" I replied

"You better believe it!" said a voice which was all too familiar. The whole club just stared at the person who owned the voice. I turned to my little (yet scary) cousin Laura, who was standing next to a red-headed boy who was as red as a tomato. "Kasanoda-kun!" the whole club yelled. Suddenly Zero ran for him with clenched fists and tried to give him a punch. Lucky for him Laura is equally as strong as Zero so she caught Zero, mid air, by her fist. Everyone was stunned at how Laura, a first year high school student, caught Zero, a second year high school student.

"Hi Cousin Laura! How are you?" I screamed at the top of my voice while running toward my rather short cousin. "'Sup doofus!" she replied dropping Zero to the ground and jumping onto me like Mitsukuni does. She took a deep breath and began "I missed you so much!" she continued "This is Kasanoda-kun he's showing me around the school 'cus I'm joining this place of death for you and Zero's sake." She finished with a large sigh.

**Kaoru's POV**

I can't believe Zero-sempai and Kagura-sempai had _another _relative. To make it worse Bossanova-kun has a crush on her. Hikaru & I grabbed him and everyone, except Kagura, Zero and their cousin Laura. "Kasanoda-kun do you like Laura?" we asked together bluntly, his reply was rather defensive. "N-no. No I d-don't like her like that. I just met her!"

We all, including Bossanova, at Laura and just noticed she had long pink hair like the vocaloid Megurine Luka. Then I looked at Ritsu-kun who had passed out due to Laura's adorableness. Is that even a word? "Ri-chan likes Lau-chan, ne?" Honey-sempai asked him

"Yes…" he answered

"Then, we shall help Bossanova confess!" Tono shouted

"OSU!" Hikaru and I shouted together

**That's the end of ch3 it's seriously confusing I know but read it over it will make sense. Bye minna *bows***


	4. Chapter 4: Unbleievable

**Sup hambones today is gonna be a good day cus in this chapter we get a psycho Kagu-nee**

**Kagura: psycho?**

**ME: a scared host club**

**Club: so true**

**ME: and a very logical Zero! Chiin-twins disclaimer our readers**

**Hikaru & Kaoru: Erm-sama doesn't own the Ouran high host club, however she owns our movements in this fanfiction. Also she does own Zero, Kagura.**

_**Tamaki POV:**_

The day after my large declaration to help Bossanova-kun was quite unbelievable. I was sitting with Kyoya talking about this Wednesday's cosplay when Zero walked in with a small, blue net book laptop in her iron grip. Suddenly a boy with hair like mine (but sandier) came in through the window and tried to kick Zero in the face.

As soon as he came in, she threw her mini laptop in the air caught the boy's foot, span and threw him out the window and caught her laptop again. When he was, unsafely, falling to his impending doom she shouted "And stay away from me, Creepy Carl!" She turned around to a class full of shocked faces (1 was mine, yep not even going to deny it) and Kyoya asked unaffected by her amazing display of strength and martial art (I bet he knew, creepy shadow king) "What's with the laptop?"

"I need to get back to my coding, haven't done it in a while. Funny I was offered a scholarship for my coding abilities even though I was rich," she replied with a smile

"Well can you code my whole laptop to keep the damn twins away from it?" he asked with a hint of curiosity that I only heard him use with Haruhi. As a small reply she just nodded and took the computer from her 'romantic interest'

Just as our homeroom teacher was entering Zero returned the laptop to its owner declaring she had finished. How 'bout going to Kyoya maybe he has something on his mind because I completely have nothing in my small yet marvellous brain.

_**Kyoya POV**_

When I got my laptop back I was amazed with the amount of professional coding she had done. I had passwords on now. Everything and she even made a document that consisted of all the passwords she had made and 1 master password that I just had to remember to temporarily shut down the password system just in case I forgot the other passwords. I Looked at the passwords and was just gobsmacked.

{MAGICAL TIME SKIP WITH THE HELP OF ~A MAGICAL PONY FLYING THROUGH THE SKY~}

It was after club hours and Renge had just burst into the room offered burnt cookies to everyone except Tamaki and Chased my 3 sempai (Kagura-sempai, Mori-sempai & Honey-sempai) across the room. I just sat in a corner with Zero as I stared at all my passwords, again. I looked up and saw she coded like crazy. Her eyes glued to her screen. You could even see the things she was typing whirl across her eyes as she typed them.

Suddenly Renge cried the following and began to scream rather loud things. I wasn't really paying attention until she pointed at Kagura & Zero and screamed "And you to are extremely in love with both twins!" As soon as those words left her mouth Kagura did a spit-take, Mori-sempai gritted his teeth and Zero, the girl who was the most logical (even more than me) said "I don't think your stupid characteristics are valid at all" without even looking up from her screen. I just chuckled softly enough so no one heard me.

Suddenly, Kagura jumped from her seat and tried drop kicking Renge and screamed in the process "Someone is gonna die today!"

"Gambate, nee- chan!" Zero cheered. I looked at Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai and asked "Can't you do anything to stop Kagura-sempai?"

"Gomene demo Kagu-chan is stronger than me and Takashi combined" Honey-sempai replied, with Mori-sempai nodding. "Zero, help us!?" I shouted losing my composer. Suddenly Zero got up from her seat & in front of Renge in lightning speed and caught Kagura-sempai's foot just before her foot hit Renge. No-one saw that coming, or anything that was going to happen right after. Zero threw her nee-chan's foot, jumped and drop kicked her to the ground. "Gomene nee-chan demo, Kyoya asked me to help him and I will do it for his sake," Everyone looked at her and Kagura-sempai. I couldn't believe what Zero had just said. She fought her sister for my sake, woah.

_**Takashi POV**_

The moment Renge said Kagura was meant to be in love with one of those stupid doppelgangers I went mental inside. Her family might be in cooperation with Kyoya's but that otaku had no right to say that. But when Kagura tried to drop kick her and Kyoya asked us if we could stop her, even though I knew Kagura might listen to me I did nothing. Because what Mitsukuni said was true there was a low chance she would listen to reason.

However the moment Zero said she stopped Kagura for Kyoya's sake I had only one thing pop into my head "Kyoya's a very lucky guy". I bet he didn't even notice Zero liked him. After a while of having to stare at a silent group I gave up and said "Ok so we clarified the fact that Kagura went into psycho mode-"

"HEY!" Kagura shouted

"-Zero is very good at coding & will always help Kyoya if he asks-"

"So, is that an issue?" she asked

"- and we are all either scared or shocked. Are you happy now my dear Author friend?" I finished. And out of nowhere a small voice replied "Very. Oh and never break the 4th dimension again or else I'll have to give you the body of an alpaca."

**So that's the end of chapter 4 minna-san I hope it was to your liking if not, then tell me in a review ok?! So in the next chapter crew finds out something no-one but Zero and her family know about. Longest chapter ever 1000+**


	5. AN forgive me! DX

Hey everyone! So I'm super sorry that i haven't posted in 2 months but I have a valid reason. The reason is that my keyboard was messed up and my school computers are rubbish and my sister is a university student so can't bug her for laptop.

Chiin twins: we forgive you e.w-sempai.

Me: I wanna call you shady twins but I can't because your too damn nice.

This chapter is just like a profile of my OC's so you can visualize them.

Kagura: Electric blue long hair that goes to her waist, brown eyes & is the same size as Kyoya, short-tempered and scary known Takashi and Mitsukuni since middle school.

Zero: Short silver hair, front strands longer than the rest of her hair same size as Haruhi very logic bipolar and helpful. Brown eyes.

Laura: brown hair, otaku, brown eyes, friends with Ritsu K. Has secret stashes of shuriken in her sleeves.

That's all for now please don't kill me 'cus if you do no more story

Kagura, Zero, Laura & Miyuki: and we will be left as only a memory

Me: Miyuki you're in my Utapri fanfic get outta here. Oh and people I have a Utapri fanfic only 1 chapter up though same reason.

*Miyuki throws shuriken at e.w only misses by a hair *

Me: Yeah you can stay if you want Yuki-chan

-Starish, Nanami, Tomo-chan, shining & class A teacher (for some reason I always forget her name) stare in fear and shock at Miyuki, while Hyuuga just leans on a wall 'cus he knew she would throw the shuriken.


	6. Hiatus

Sup my peeps. E.W here, but I guess it's LFD now. So I'm soory to say this but Both my serieses (that even a word). The reason being so I can write loads of chappies and post them when you guys ask me to post them in reviews. So please don't come after me with an axe and a rabid killing-frenzied kangaroo (I'm messed up in the head). So sayonar for now people. Daisuki minna-san ( Loved you everyone)! AS FRIENDS!

-LDS out peace!~


	7. Chapter 5: I'm gonna rarely post ya know

**_I'm Back and it's only been a few days!_**

**_Sup dudes so I decided to change the plot for this chapter in which the host club find out some freaking awesome shit on my OC's and changed it to the tropical paradise one. Oh by the way I haven't watched the anime in a while so I don't really get the whole script so some parts are completely made up. Don't kill me! I also changed my username to suit my personality! So Yeah on with the story, Kyoya disclaimer please!_**

**_Kyoya: no._**

**_Zero: please?_**

**_Kyoya: fine. Lunatics Forever Dude does not own the original anime. She owns the her part of the plots in this fanfiction and the characters._**

**_Zero's POV:_**

Ok, so have ever you were dragged out of bed in the middle off the night dropped into a limo and woke up to find you were sleeping on the shoulder of a friend that you might crush on. Yeah neither have I 'til now. "**TAMAKI SUOH, WHERE THE HELL AM I?!**" I screamed

"How did you know it was me Zero, my lovely daughter? " He replied in his crazy flamboyant voice. That's when I got mad.

" **A) I'M NOT YOUR DAUGHTER B) ONLY YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING AS STUPID AS TAKING ME AWAY FROM A HOUSE FULL OF BRUTAL MARTIAL ARTISTS A.K.A MY MOTHER AND 2 COUSINS!**" I answered yelling.

"Zero please calm down I gained permission from your father to do this," Kyoya answered

"MY DAD! Are you insane! He's the family nut job. He's worse than Miyuki-nee!" I cried in shock

"Miyuki..nee?" Tamaki asked bewildered in my mad craze

"Her older cousin attends Saotome Gakuen with her brother." Kyoya answered and then I felt something being injected into my arm. Then everything blacked out.

**_Tamaki's POV:_**

"Kyoya, why did you do that to her?" I asked in shock

"I talked to her other cousin, Kyo, he explained that whenever she got too upset she'd get to frantic and scream at everyone near her , he then told me to inject her with this sedative if she was not calming down at all." He replied.

"Well if you have permission, well anyway do you know if she'll kick my ass in when she wakes up?" I asked with slight fear in my voice.

"Who knows," was his reply; that was when I was successfully scared for my life.

**_Kagura's POV:_**

" Ok, so you're telling me that flamboyant _numbskull _got permission from my dad to drag us to a resort for no good reason at all?" I asked Takashi

"Yeah, well I tried to get them to ask your mum but I guess he heard the rumours of her being able to hospitalize anyone who pisses her off, sorry for not stopping them," he replied

" Wow, so were the creepy doppelgangers at?"

" Who knows, maybe annoying Haruhi,"

"You guys dragged Haruhi into this. Honestly when we arrive I shall brake that blondies neck,"

"Whoa relax Kagura they won't kill her!"

"Yeah but I will kill them!"

**_At the resort Kaoru's POV:_**

"Whoa, what happened to Zero-sempai, is she a heavy sleeper or something?" I asked

"Kyoya sedated her!" Tono said like it was nothing.

"What did you do to my sister you idiot!" kagura sempai yelled

"I got permission from Kyo," the Shadow King replied. Suddenly Kagura's left eye began to twitch. She pulled out her phone and dialled a number and put it on speaker.

"OI! Did you give someone permission to sedate Zero again?!" she asked

"Yes I did now if you'll excuse me cous' I need to eat please,"

"Just put Miyuki-nee on the damn phone!" that's was when rummaging and then a cheery voice came on'

"Yo Kagura, what can I do for you today,"

"Beat up your brother, and then come here to beat up the idiot who sedated Zero,"

"Sure!" we heard a couple of screams and laughter and then out of no-where sandy haired girl came and tred to punch Kyoya in the face. Mori-sempai noticed her and slowly side-stepped next to Kagura. "Mori-sempai who is that?" me and Hikaru asked simultaneously.

"Miyuki Ishikawa, their older cousin and Laura's older sister, you're lucky we didn't take Laura on this trip, oh by the way did I tell you she once traumatized me with shuriken," my twin and I just looked at him not only because of the fact that he was traumatized with shuriken but also because he said that much in one go.

**_So I wanted to say this chapter was done in school and I might not post in holiday 'cus I'm doing this at school minna-san Daisuki (as friends!) Jaa_**


End file.
